


NYD

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Krycek have been lovers for about nine months now. A very fluffy, romantic New Year's Eve is called for.





	NYD

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

NYD By Nicole S.

NYD  
By Nicole S.  
  
M/K  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sex  
Spoilers: None. Set sometime, somewhere before Season Six.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: Mulder and Krycek have been lovers for about nine months now. A very fluffy, romantic New Year's Eve is called for.  
Notes: Heavy use of artistic license here as I've never been to the Adirondacks. This is my universe and Krycek has BOTH arms and if you can't deal with that then too bad.  
Thank you to Orithain and Aries for supreme beta.  
First appeared in Xplicit Fantasies III, 1999.

* * *

December 28th  
9:50 a.m.

Fox Mulder was alone in the basement office he and Scully shared. She was out visiting her family and wouldn't be back until the first week of January. He was supposed to be on holidays as well. He told himself he was going into the office for a few hours, just to clean up a few things, then he would go home. He had to be here; he needed the photocopier. Plus, the internet connection was faster at work.

He went to his Mom's for Christmas dinner, the invitation shocking the hell out of him. Usually they just did their own thing. He suspected it was just to check out her new *friend*, Ralph. He was nice enough. They had been *together* for about four months now. He was a retired truck driver with a million stories that actually made Mulder laugh. Made his Mom laugh too. After all these years she was finally happy. Good for her. They joked and shared a few beers together. Ralph asked Mulder if he had a special lady in his life.

"Janet Reno," he answered.

This made Ralph roar with laughter, his body shaking, face turning red. "Janet Reno, that's good, Fox."

Then his mom actually blushed and said, "Oh, Fox."

The warm and fuzzy feeling he had was almost too much to bear. If there was going to be hugging later, he was going to bolt out the door.

A part of him wished his own father was this way while growing up, joking, laughing. The *normal* television type life. His parents were always so pissed off at each other that the good times were still tense. This was nice. He liked this Ralph guy. Even so, Mulder did a background check on him anyway. No arrests, clean financial record, good investments, widower, former Teamster. If he gave his Mom any trouble, he'd sic Alex on him.

Alex...his Alex. His Alex that he hadn't seen in over a week. He said he had some *personal business* to take care of, whatever that was. He had been hoping for a call, a message, anything from him. Nothing had come in 10 days. Mulder was getting concerned. He hoped he wasn't in trouble somewhere or anything. Alex's e-mail address changed so often he wasn't sure which one to use anymore. He had to just sit back and let Alex contact him when he was ready, which drove him nuts.

*Just some background on this case, then I'll go home,* he promised himself. *I'm on vacation...yep, vacation. What a vacation.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

12:17 p.m.

Mulder yawned and leaned back in his chair. It was quiet down here without Scully. He had gone for a walk to the cafeteria earlier, and found the rest of the building was practically empty. Skinner wasn't even around.

He stood up and stretched. *Might as well go home now.* He logged off his computer and started to pack up.

There was a knock at the door. "Agent Mulder?"

He turned and looked over to the doorway.

"Hey, Holly. I thought everyone was off this week?"

"Next week for me. This came for you by messenger. He said it's very urgent."

She held out a manila envelope to Mulder. It had a Rush and two Urgent stickers on it. He took it from her and started to open it.

"Thanks, Holly."

"You're welcome. Happy New Year, Agent Mulder."

He looked over at her. "Yeah, thanks. You too."

She turned and walked away.

He sat down and shook the contents out on his desk.

Plane ticket, brochure and a note that read *Go home and pack, you workaholic! Dress warm.*

Mulder grinned to himself. He checked out the plane ticket - Albany, leaving tomorrow at 9:30 a.m. The brochure was for a ski resort in the Adirondacks, upstate New York.

"Private cabins, hot tubs, fireplaces, 30 minutes from Lake Placid, home of the 1980 Winter Olympics," he said aloud. "Oh Alex, what are you up to?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 29th  
9:04 a.m.

Mulder had butterflies in his stomach. He was sitting in the departure lounge, his small carry-on bag between his ankles. What the hell was going on here, he never got nervous. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. *Plane leaves in 25 minutes.* He took out his cell-phone and dialed the number Scully was at.

"Hello."

"Scully?"

"Mulder?"

"Hi."

"What's wrong, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going away and won't be around for a few days."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going skiing. In the Adirondacks."

"With who?"

"With a friend." Mulder bit his lower lip.

Scully was silent for a minute before continuing, "Do you know how to ski?"

"Of course I do. Well I did. You can't forget, can you?"

"Be careful, Mulder, I'm not wheeling you around in a wheelchair if you break your legs."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in my athletic prowess, Scully. If I *do* break my legs, I'll get one of those motor scooter things. Then you'd really have to run to catch up to me."

"I'm just saying that Christmas is the time people overexert themselves and push it too far. Besides, I'd just hop on the back."

"I'm not going to break my legs," he said irritably.

"Okay, okay, just be careful. I'm glad you finally decided to do something. Last time I talked to you, you were just going to mope around your apartment for a week."

"I don't mope."

"Yes you do."

The announcement came over the loud speaker that his plane was boarding.

"Listen, my plane is boarding, I have to go. If you don't see me in the office by January, send one of those St. Bernards after me. Make sure he has plenty of scotch in that little barrel of his."

Scully laughed. "Will do. Have fun."

"Thanks." He paused. "Happy New Year, Scully."

"Happy New Year to you too, Mulder."

He hit end on his phone and got up to board his plane. At least now if anything should happen, she had a rough idea of where he was going.

*Where the hell is Alex?* He looked around one more time before boarding the plane.

*Shit. Maybe he's meeting me in Albany. Must be.*

He got to his seat, grateful and surprised that no one was sitting beside him. The stewardesses closed the door. Still no Alex. They took off. Still no Alex.

*Unless he's going to fly up here and get in the plane by magic, my guess is I'm meeting him there.*

All the way to Albany his stomach turned and twisted. He couldn't eat or drink anything. He just sat there listening to his music. He read the same page in a magazine for an hour before flinging it aside.

*Why the hell am I so nervous? What the hell is going on? Just because I haven't seen him in over a week...Wait a minute, I'm not nervous, I'm excited.* Mulder sat back in his seat and smiled to himself before picking up the magazine again. He shifted in his seat to hide the bulge beginning in his jeans. *Very excited.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder got to Albany and picked up his luggage. Still no Alex.

*Maybe I'm supposed to meet him at the resort.*

He walked out to get a cab. The cold winter wind bit at his cheeks. He zipped up his ski-jacket. A white limousine was parked out front. He looked up the curb and found a cab. Starting to walk over to it, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Mr. Fox?"

Mulder turned and looked at the man in the driver's uniform.

"Mr. Fox, I'll take your bags for you. Mr. Kay is waiting for you in the car." He pointed to the limousine.

Mulder tried to look calm, but his mouth twisted into a grin before he could stop it.

"Mr. Kay is in the car?"

"Yes sir, he specifically pointed you out to me."

Mulder looked over to the limousine. "I'll just get in the car then."

The driver hustled in front of Mulder and opened the door. Mulder got in and sat across from the other passenger. The driver shut the door behind him.

There he was in all his glory. Alex. Jeans, leather jacket, in a limo.

"Hey lover," Alex said.

With that simple statement Mulder was hard and aching for Alex.

"Hey." He reached over and touched his knee.

"I've missed you." Alex moved over beside Mulder and cupped his face in his hand. His thumb dragged along the stubble covering Mulder's jaw.

"I've missed you too," Mulder barely whispered. He could feel Alex's breath on his cheek. The car started moving.

"We have two hours to kill." Alex's tongue darted out and caressed Mulder's earlobe.

Mulder could only answer with a sigh.

Alex traced a line with his tongue from Mulder's ear to his mouth. Hungrily, he kissed Mulder on the lips. His tongue darted inside for a second, tasting the moist interior.

Mulder was suddenly very warm. He began to unzip his ski jacket.

"Hot?"

"Very."

"Let me help you with that."

Alex removed his own jacket revealing a navy blue t-shirt tucked into his familiar black jeans. There was a rather large bulge in those familiar black jeans. He unzipped Mulder's jacket, the sound of the zipper coming undone making Mulder groan. After removing it, he pulled Mulder's shirt over his head.

The pressure in Mulder's jeans was immense. How long was he going to have to wait for release? He whimpered as Alex began tracing a trail from his jaw line down his neck with his tongue. The feel of Alex's tongue was like searing fire on his skin. The trail descended from his neck down his chest where he latched on to one of Mulder's nipples. Mulder sucked in his breath and wove his fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex knew he was driving Mulder completely mad and enjoyed every second of it. He ran his tongue over to Mulder's other nipple, teasing it with his tongue before sucking on it.

Mulder threw his head back and moaned when Krycek's teeth grazed the hardened nub. Nipping at the sensitive skin there, bringing Mulder harder and harder until his breaths were coming in short gasps.

Finally, Alex decided they had both had suffered enough. He moved his hands down to Mulder's jeans, popping the button with one hand. Undoing the zipper, he continued his journey down Mulder's body with his tongue. Lifting Mulder's hips, he pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one swoop.

"Boxers?"

"It's winter."

"Hmmmm."

Mulder's cock was standing at attention, ready for Alex. The head was almost purple in the pale light of the limousine. Alex licked the tip, bringing off it a stream of pre-cum which he lapped up like a kitten at a saucer of milk.

Mulder whimpered again. This was what he had been waiting for.

Alex licked the head one more time before taking the entire length in his mouth.

"Mmmmm Alex," Mulder growled.

Alex swallowed the last of the pre-cum, the musky, salty essence of Mulder invading his senses. He cupped Mulder's balls with one hand while the other kept Mulder's cock still.

A sigh escaped Mulder's lips as the warmth of Krycek's mouth left his cock.

"I have something better, Mr. Fox."

Alex stripped off his t-shirt before removing his boots and jeans. Naked, he straddled Mulder, his head just clearing the roof.

He produced a tube of lubricant and pressed it into Mulder's hand. "Get me ready, lover."

Mulder entered a slick finger into Alex, who moaned at the intrusion. Loosening the grip of the muscle at the tight opening with his fingers, he used his mouth to suck on one of Alex's nipples. His other hand went around to liberally coat his aching cock with lube.

Alex brought Mulder's head up and kissed him on the mouth, passionately. He had been waiting for this for over a week; he knew he was ready. He lifted himself up and impaled himself on Mulder's cock. He moaned at the feeling of pleasure and pain mixed together.

"Oh Fox, you feel so good."

Alex leaned over, resting his head on Mulder's shoulder.

Mulder cupped Alex's ass, helping him up and down. Then he moved one hand around to stroke Alex's cock.

"Alex. Oh, my Alex," Mulder whispered into his ear.

Alex whimpered at the feeling of Mulder moving in and out of him. Like a knife scraping a wound, the keen sensation sent shivers up and down his spine.

They made love as the car sped down the highway, tinted windows shielding them from the world outside.

Alex could feel his balls tighten, and he knew. He closed his eyes as the most magnificent sensation washed over him. He could see lights behind his eyelids as he released himself into Mulder's hand.

"Fox...oh Fox...uuuuuh."

Mulder was not too far behind.

"Alex!" he shouted as he bucked and spent his seed inside Alex's ass. Then they were still.

They held on to each other, the motion of the car rocking them. Finally Alex looked at Mulder's face.

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Oh the usual. Flew to Albany, had sex in the back of a limo. Normal stuff."

Alex got up and removed Mulder from him. Both men groaned at the sensation. Slowly they cleaned up then put their clothes back on, each taking his time.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Got any Scotch?"

"21 year old Glenlivet good enough?"

Mulder made a sucking sound. "How did you know?"

"Only the best."

"Speaking of...why the limo?"

"I wanted to have you all to myself for a couple of hours."

Mulder took a sip of his drink. *Very nice.*

"We have a Blazer up at the cabin to get around."

"Where did you get the money for all of this?"

"I have money, Mulder. Believe me, I made five times more last year than you did."

"Even with mileage?"

"Even with mileage."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good 'cause I wouldn't tell you anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snow was starting to fall as they reached the *cabin*. This was no one-room shack. The facade was wood, what else, being a ski-cabin. The inside, however, was something else to behold. It came complete with fireplace, recessed lighting, ceiling fans, stereo, huge television and fully equipped kitchen. The ceiling went up two stories in the living room to meet the bedroom/loft on the second level. The interior was knotty pine on the walls. The furniture was classic but simple.

The driver brought in the bags. Alex paid him and he left. He shut the door behind him.

Mulder stood there and looked around. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, and he could smell something cooking in the kitchen.

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

"You like?"

"Yeah. It's...I've never seen a place like this before."

"That's nothing, come up to the bedroom and check out the view."

He grabbed Mulder's bags and went up the stairs to the second level. Mulder just stood there, staring at the richness of the room.

"Come on," Alex said.

Mulder started up the stairs, noticing how the banister was made out of a single tree. What he saw at the top of the stairs took his breath away. The king size cherry-wood sleigh bed was draped in white sheets with a blue and red plaid duvet. Thick pillows took up almost half of the bed. A Black Watch plaid cashmere blanket was draped over the end of the bed. The wall opposite the bed was covered in beige vertical blinds. Recessed spotlights were imbedded in the ceiling throwing pools of light down onto the plush beige carpet.

"Check this out," said Alex as he pushed a button and the blinds opened. The whole wall opposite the bed was one whole long window. A sliding door on the left side went out to the deck that ran along the side of the cabin. This looked onto the valley which was covered in snow. Thick evergreens ran down to a river below. There was not another cabin around them for a good 200 feet on each side. The snow was still falling, giving the whole place a feeling that it was in a movie.

"On a clear day you can see the ski-hill on the other side of the valley." Alex went over to where Mulder was standing and wrapped his arms around from behind.

Mulder was speechless. This was paradise.

"At night, you can lie in bed and watch people night ski with torches in their hands." He nibbled on Mulder's earlobe.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two days. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you before you came." He started sucking on Mulder's neck.

Mulder turned to face him. "Two days? Why didn't you call sooner?"

"It was Christmas. Not only was it impossible to book a flight but everything was closed up here until yesterday."

"I'm afraid to touch anything."

Alex laughed. "It's okay, we're paying good money to be here, make yourself at home."

"My home never looked like this."

"The bathroom is pretty cool too." He led Mulder by the hand to the room next door.

A two-person tub with whirlpool jets shared the same window as the bedroom did. It also had a shower enclosure. Fluffy white towels were everywhere. Two white robes hung on pegs beside the door.

"Must be a bitch to keep clean."

"They come twice a day."

"Who?"

"The people who take care of this place. They come to clean in the morning then bring over supper in the mid-afternoon and put it in the oven. I told them to come over early on account of I thought you would be hungry."

Mulder was silent, still looking out the window at the scene outside the window. A couple of people on snowmobiles raced on the riverbed below.

"Fox? Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah. Hungry."

"Let's eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon and the next day were spent skiing and lounging in the Jacuzzi to soothe their worn, sore muscles. The nights were spent making love in the large bed, blinds open, bathing their entwined bodies in sparkling moonlight. Waking in each other's arms, they would make love again, the brilliant sunlight peeking over the hills, enveloping them in a golden warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New Years Eve  
4:37 p.m.

Alex nearly pushed Mulder through the front door of the cabin. They had been skiing all day between throwing snowballs at each other. Both men were practically covered in snow.

"Mulder, I did *not* hit that tree!"

"Yes you did! I heard you."

"You were half way down the mountain; how could you hear anything?"

"I'd know that groan anywhere," Mulder chuckled.

"I didn't hit the tree. I might have grazed it, but I didn't hit it."

Mulder moved over to kiss his lover. He wrapped his arms around the man before him, still clad in his skiing gear. "Last one in the Jacuzzi's a rotten egg." He kissed his lover again.

"It will have to be a short soak," Alex said between kisses.

"Why?"

"We have plans for tonight."

Mulder pulled away "What do you mean?"

"It's New Year's Eve. There's a party up at the main lodge. I have procured two tickets for this evening's festivities." He kissed Mulder again. "Black tie. Cocktails at seven."

"Black tie? I don't have a tuxedo."

"Yes, you do." Alex's eyes sparkled. "There's one in the closet, upstairs."

"You thought of everything, didn't you."

"Yes, I did, lover." His mouth closed over Mulder's again.

The snow started falling heavily outside as Mulder undid Alex's jacket. A trail of clothes showed their progress up the stairs to the bedroom. Neither man noticed the gathering storm outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:45 p.m.

"It looks pretty blustery out there," Mulder said as he pulled the curtains back. He chipped away at the ice that had formed on the inside of the window. He turned to look at Alex coming down the stairs, and his breath left him. Black tuxedo, crisp, white shirt. His eyes were bright green and had this confident look in them that made him all the more sexy. He looked good enough to eat. Mulder's cock twitched, and his jaw dropped for a second before he smiled.

"You look amazing."

Alex looked down at himself. "See, I can clean up when I want to."

Mulder traced his finger along Alex's clean shaven jaw before kissing him on the lips.

Alex pulled away quickly and looked up at his lover through his lashes. Mulder looked incredibly sexy right now, and if he kissed him again, he was going to throw him down on the floor and fuck him right here.

"You look...incredibly good." Alex sighed.

Mulder moved in to kiss him again.

"Mulder, we should go. We don't want to be late." Alex put on his coat, scarf and gloves. "I'll go see if we can get out of the driveway. If I don't come back in twenty minutes, send a search team for me."

Mulder snorted and shook his head as he pulled on his own coat.

Alex was back in ten, covered almost head to toe in snow. "Well, we're snowed in. Shit!"

"We can't get out at all?"

"The truck is blocked, the road hasn't been plowed. The radio said to stay inside. I'm sorry, Fox."

"What? So I spend another New Year's Eve watching Dick Clark, big deal." Mulder took off his coat and flung it on the chair, then moved to remove his tie.

"No." Alex grabbed his hand.

"No?"

"No. I want us to have a proper, nice New Year's Eve. This is supposed to be special."

"It *is* special, I'm with you." Mulder wiped the melted snow from Alex's forehead.

Alex smiled. "Don't move."

Mulder stood there watching as Alex removed his outerwear then pulled the couch back, making a large space between it and the fireplace.

"Alex...?"

"For dancing."

"Dancing?"

"It's New Year's Eve, Mulder. You have to dance."

"Sure, whatever." Mulder laughed.

He came over to Mulder and ran his thumb along his lower lip before kissing him. "I told you, I want this to be special. Now sit down and wait for me, I'll be back in a minute."

Mulder sat down on the couch. He could hear Alex rummaging in the kitchen, then the tinkle of glass and the pop of a cork. Suddenly, a hand appeared, offering him a glass of champagne.

"Thank you."

"Just a couple more things, then I'll join you."

Mulder sat back, sipping his champagne, watching as Alex started a fire, then dimmed the lights. He also put on some low, sexy music on the stereo. Finally he joined Mulder on the couch.

"That's much better, don't you think?" Alex asked, sipping from his own glass.

"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you, Alex."

"You're welcome, love." Alex kissed Mulder once again, feeling a spark as their lips came together. He broke away and smiled at him before cuddling up against his shoulder.

They sat, drinking their champagne, watching the fire, enjoying each other's company until Alex spoke.

"Dance?"

"Uh..."

"What?" Alex stood up and extended his hand to Mulder.

Mulder took his hand. "Only if I get to lead."

"Sorry, I asked *you* to dance, I lead."

Alex pulled Mulder up and held him in his arms. They slowly swayed to the music, hands running over each other's backs.

"This is nice," Mulder said as he reached down to cup Alex's ass.

"Yes, it is," Alex whispered back. He could feel the bulge in his trousers get harder and harder with every sway of their hips. Biting his lip, he could barely keep from moaning. He could smell Mulder's aftershave mingling with the scent that was his own, driving him wild.

Mulder could feel Alex's hardness press against his thigh, sending a bolt of electricity through his body. He kissed Alex's neck, working his way up to nibble on an earlobe.

Alex sighed as Mulder's tongue teased his ear, running along the delicate skin. He turned his head and caught Mulder's mouth with his own. Kissing him strongly, his tongue entered the sweet, warm cavern before him.

Mulder's hands came up and undid Alex's tie, flinging it aside. He then proceeded to take off his jacket. Stepping away from Alex, he placed it along with his own on the couch. Coming back, he brought the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and laid it on the floor. He stood before Alex and took his hands in his own before bringing him in for another sweet kiss.

Alex ground his hips into Mulder's as his hands flew over the studs in his shirt, undoing them one by one. He then undid Mulder's cummerbund and tie and flung them over his shoulder. He stood back, eyes glittering in the light from the fire before ripping Mulder's shirt open and off.

Mulder gasped as Alex's mouth descended on his left nipple. His hands reached over to pull Alex's shirt out of his trousers. He undid the studs on his shirt as Alex nipped a trail over to Mulder's other nipple. He moaned, and his hands ceased their motion for a second as his right nipple was now being assaulted by Alex's tongue. Finally the shirt was undone.

Alex stood to face his lover again as he felt the last stud come undone and fall to the floor. He held Mulder's face in his hands as he kissed him, his tongue running over the other man's lips.

Slowly, Mulder ran his hands up Alex's muscular torso and chest, up and over his shoulders, taking the shirt with him. The shirt dropped to the floor alongside the clothes already lying there.

Alex threw his head back as Mulder leaned in and sucked the side of his neck. He felt a shiver run up his spine as Mulder moved down and nibbled just above his collarbone, marking him, making him his own. Alex's hands moved down to Mulder's trousers, undoing the clasp on the belt closure, then the zipper. He pushed them down, and they fell to the floor. He reached inside the silk boxers and caressed the velvety hardness underneath, gathering some of the pre-cum on his thumb. He brought the thumb up and licked the moisture from it, tasting Mulder's essence. He then brought Mulder's mouth up to his own, sharing with him his own taste.

Mulder stepped out of the pants and kicked them away. He then knelt before Alex and undid the clasps holding the wool crepe to his lower body. He slid them off of his lover, revealing his tented underwear. Mulder pressed his face to the bulge, drinking in Alex's scent before pulling the thin silk off.

Alex leaned his head back again as Mulder nuzzled his cock and balls with his cheek. He felt as Mulder's tongue darted out and licked along the shaft and suckled at the tip for a minute. Alex put his hand on Mulder's head to steady himself.

Mulder brought Alex down to him on the blanket. The last remaining clothes were removed, both men now completely naked. They lay together, caressing and kissing each other, feeling each other's bodies, the smooth skin covering the hard muscle. From the heat of the fire, as well as their passion, both men were quite warm.

Mulder licked down Alex's jaw to his neck. He stopped and teased the mark he left there earlier before continuing down to Alex's nipples. He probed one with his tongue, blowing on it, sucking on it, nipping at the sparse hairs that surrounded it.

Alex arched into Mulder's touch, weaving his fingers in his hair.

Mulder moved lower, snaking a trail down Alex's torso with his tongue. His skin was so soft, the hairs that covered his belly so fine. The crisp, dark curls that were next were heavenly, laden with his scent, his erection surrounded by them.

Mulder caressed the hardness with his fingers first, then his tongue. He licked from base to tip where he sucked on the head, as he did earlier. He heard Alex moan as he teased the slit in the top with his tongue. Finally, he engulfed him, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around and around.

Krycek grabbed the blanket in his hands. Mulder's mouth was sent from heaven. He breathed deeply as sweat prickled all over his body. It was so warm, so wet, so good. Then it was gone.

"I want you, Alex, I want you bad," Mulder whispered as he kissed up Alex's chest to his mouth. Mulder felt a tube of lubricant being pressed into his hand and smiled.

"You think of everything, don't you, Skippy?"

"Always be prepared." He kissed his lover again, his tongue moving past the lips into the moist cavern, teasing the tongue that was there. He broke away as he felt two of Mulder's fingers enter him, gasping.

"It feels so good, so good," he moaned.

Mulder added one more finger, easily stretching the other man to accommodate him. After a minute, Alex was bucking against the fingers in his ass, digging them deeper inside him.

"You ready, Skippy?"

"I'm ready, Fox. I want you. I want you inside me."

Mulder lifted Alex's legs onto his shoulders, caressing and kissing them as he slicked up his ready cock. He leaned forward and entered himself into his lover's hot channel, relishing every moment of the heat that surrounded his cock. When he was fully imbedded in his lover, he leaned over and gathered him in his arms, kissing him, caressing him. Finally, Mulder began moving in and out of Alex, grinding his erection between their torsos.

Alex moaned as Mulder hit his prostate over and over again. He looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing the love, the passion in them, before closing them again as another wave of ecstasy washed over his body.

Mulder moved up and grabbed Alex's cock in his hand, stroking it in tempo with his thrusts. He wanted this to last forever. He pumped harder, sweat forming on his upper lip.

Alex was close; he held on as long as he could, but it was too much. He arched his back as he came, coating each of them with his hot fluid.

"Oh, god, Fox! Fox!"

Mulder was not far behind, Alex's muscles clenching around his cock.

"Yeah, Alex. Oh, my Alex."

Mulder collapsed on top of his lover, panting, embracing him.

"I love you, Alex, I love you so much." He kissed him at length, his lover unable to answer him. Finally, they broke apart, Mulder caressing Alex's face.

They lay there, joined, not wanting to break the bond between them until the last second. After awhile, Mulder's limp cock slipped from Alex. Grabbing a strategically placed towel, Alex cleaned them up before kneeling in front of Mulder.

"I love you too, Fox."

He took Mulder's face in his hands and kissed him again before they settled down on the blanket.

Firelight danced across the two bodies entwined on the blanket spread on the floor. The snow fell, and wind wailed outside, but in here it was warm. Mulder wrapped his arms more tightly around Alex and kissed the top of his head. After all they'd been through together, this made up for everything. He could hear Alex's breathing deepen as he nodded off. Mulder caressed the dark hair before kissing Alex's head one more time. A smile crossed his face as he started to drift off. This *was* perfect.

"Happy New Year, Alex," he whispered before drifting off to join his lover in sleep.

THE END

  
Archived: 14:01 03/07/01 


End file.
